Moloch
Foreword In my various studies and cataloging Demons, Gods, and other creatures not native to this world (Such as the Rift Beasts, Angels and other creatures) I have travelled this world extensively. Despite this, however, I've only encountered rumors legends and myths of Moloch. Much of the information available is from holy texts of the Cult of Moloch, as well as northerner mythologies and legends. Further more, there are many theories and legends of what Moloch exactly is, the most popular (and perhaps the most frightening) theory is that Moloch is an actual God, come to our world for some nefarious purpose. I do not hold this view, however, instead I believe that Moloch is no God, but rather a vile Demon. Regardless, I hope to discover the true nature of Moloch, and what he is and his goals are. Myths and Legends There are many legends about Moloch, most of them originating from the Cult of Moloch, and the northern tribes. The most prominent is the Saga of the God Killer, more specifically the Slaying of Klaron, the "Demon-God of War", worshipped by both the Orkus and the Cythorians. Moloch was said to have devoured Klaron alive, eating his still pumping heart, and devouring his dark soul. It is then said that "Moloch cast the blackened blade of Klaron into the fires of Zoharoth, and the foul half-God hordes fled before Him. And behind Him he sealed the gate, with twelve magical seals, five holy incantations, and a key made of Klaron's spine. He hid the spine near the Bane of Mohok, and thus did the foul half-Gods worship it, guarding it from those who dare try to use its power." The Saga of the God Killer itself is a legend of how Moloch came to be, and how he slew the other Gods of Morthokhar, using either sword, magic or trickery. The following Saga is the Saga of the Rebellion of Hate, in which the few Gods who submitted to Moloch rebelled against him and his loyalists. It was during this battle that Immaharon erupted for the first time, creating a cataclysm according to ancient holy texts. The rebellion ends with all of the Gods, save for Moloch, dead or missing. Appearence Moloch's appearence to the Khor-Thekar, and indeed, the rest of the inhabitants of Morthokhar remains constant throughout all references of him. He is described as a "massive being of muscle, fire and hatred. Moloch stepped forth, fiery staff in hand, the flames dancing like snakes, immolating all nearby, atop His head was the skull of a mighty Dragon, and He wore armor made of the bones of dead Gods." Moloch has not been seen after the end of the Rebellion of Hatred, aside from showing himself to a select number of individuals. No Human, or any race not native to Morthokhar as seen Moloch, as far as records have shown. Godhood Though the Cult of Moloch insists that Moloch is, indeed, a God, most Khor-Thekar seem to not believe he is a God, though they do believe he exists. Moloch has no known Human, Elven or Orcish worshipers, and it seems as if the only ones who do worship him are those races native to Morthokhar. As a God, Moloch is worshiped as the God of War, Blood, Anger, Machines and Fire. His Godhood is in dispute, however, though it is commonly accepted among scholars, and those that study otherworldly beings that Moloch does exist, in some shape or form. The Cythorian Ascendants, which have only been seen once in history, are proof of Moloch's existance. It is said that they are blessed by Moloch himself, being made flesh and fire, and given power over fire and magic. Moloch himself has not interfered much in mortal affairs, his last great intervention was during the Shattering Wars, which is recorded in holy texts of the Cult of Moloch. It was a time when the other Khor-Thekar clans fought against Clan Morshok, it was during this conflict that Morshok taught Clan Morshok how to enslave fire elementals. The war lasted for some time, but due to Moloch's intervention, the Morshok won and eradicated many of the clans that stood against it. It was also during the Shattering Wars that that the creature known only as the "Beast of Fire" emerged, and laid waste to the land. It was only through the sacrifice of the Grand Ascendant that the beast was slain. It is said that Moloch used the Grand Ascendant as his vessel during this battle, though it is unknown whether this is fact or myth. Unlike many deities worshiped, Moloch does not have any immortal servants. Instead, according to ancient texts, he acts through physical appearences, or through visions and dreams. As a result, many Cythorians and Orkus hold dreams to be of significant importance. Relation with Mortals Moloch is described as a harsh, unforgiving God. He has however, not interfered with major mortal events for a thousand or so years. Aside from ancient texts, which hold obvious biases towards Moloch, his relationship with the rest of mortalkind is unknown. Category:Gods